Sesame Street/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
Crashes, Collisions and Catastrophies, PIANO CRASH, FALLS DOWNSTAIRS (Heard on several sketches such as Elmo demonstrating vertical directions, a couple of Heavy and Light related skits, the "Mysterious Theater" segment "The Mystery of the Missing Cat," The Martians being blown away by the fan, a Big Bird and Snuffy Bumper, Episode 4037 in a high pitch, "Eight Balls of Fur" in a high pitch, and some episodes where they go down into Oscar's trash can.) *Elektra Records, Car Skid And Crash/Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - SKIDS AND CRASHES 03/Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON (Occasionally in the 70s and 80s.) *Elektra Records, Cows Mooing/H-B COW - BELLOWING AND MOOING, ANIMAL, BULL (Heard once in "The Question Song.") *Elektra Records, Factory Whistle/Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY *Elektra Records, Fire Engine Passes With Bell Clanging/Sound Ideas, FIRE TRUCK - PASS BY WITH BELL CLANGING, SIREN IN B/G *Elektra Records, Metal Crash *H-B CAT - MEOWING, ANIMAL *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS (Heard once in the "Typewriter Guy" segments.) *H-B WHISTLE, BOAT - TUGBOAT WHISTLE *H-B WHISTLE, CARTOON - POLICE WHISTLE BLOWING, REFEREE, SPORTS * HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries *HollywoodEdge (Cartoon Trax Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Rooster Crows *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Baby Laughs *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Rooster Crowing Realtime *Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 (Heard once in "Cookie World".) *Hollywoodedge, Bell Bonk Ring PE941004 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in one Journey to Ernie segment about Ernie finding Big Bird in a circus.) *Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Beeps High Do PE077201 *Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Honk Close Mi CT052301 *Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Musical Tru CRT021401 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in one "Word of the Day" segment with Johnny Galecki, and twice in Episode 4037 in normal and high pitches.) *Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110901 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Train Car Mix PE111601 (Heard once in the segment, "Number Guy - Four Elephants.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd 50 WWhistlesA LCA013801 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 (Heard once in the segments "My Animal Books", "Journey to Ernie: Beach" in a high pitch, and "Circus Alphabet.") *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Car Horn By Ap PE077401 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heavy use of the sample. When an elephant is in this show, this sound can be heard.) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 *Hollywoodedge, Explo Whoosh CRT040202 *Hollywoodedge, Farm Cow Single Lare Moo Bellow AT041501 *Hollywoodedge, Fire Truck Siren Clos PE081501 (Heard in "Fire at Hooper's Store," in a low pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Forest Ambience Bird PE010101 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Airplane Star CRT055401 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once in "Number Guy Segment - 1") *Hollywoodedge, Human Whistlebecko CRT059206 *Hollywoodedge, Large Ceramic Pot Bre TE023001/Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Lear Jet Pass By Fast PE849501/Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - LEAR: EXT: PASS BY 01 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretchy Wood CRT049401 (Heard once in one animated tiger segment about the letter T.) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in the short "We're the Number One!.") *Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 *Hollywoodedge, Parrot Squawks Inter TE013301 *Hollywoodedge, Party Noise Wtoy Hor CRT029203 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Warble Sizzle CRT015502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050505 (Heard in the 1992 closing credits) *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 3 St PE207701 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Short Rin PE193101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Laug PE954803 (Heard once in the short "We're the Number One!" and in the Sesame Workshop logo.) *Hollywoodedge, Small Twang Hair Plu CRT047101 *Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016101 *Hollywoodedge, Tight Stretch CRT049704 (Heard once in the Logo.) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st & 2nd boing heard once in "Big Bird Sleeps Over at Gabi's.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Heard once in a Hero Guy segment called "Hey Diddle Diddle.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 (Heard once in "Episode 3445", "Al's Alphabet Garage", "I'm Sad Because I'm Happy", and Episode 3861" in a high pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Wood Metal Squeak CRT053203 *LUXO JR. SQUEAKING *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, ALARM, FIRE - FIRE BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - KOOKABURRAS CALLING *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CALF - CALF CALLING, COW *Sound Ideas, AUTO, CRASH - LONG SKID AND CRASH (Heard once in the "Traffic Lights" film.) *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - ONE RING, BOXING 01 *Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: INT: LONG RING *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - LARGE: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - SMALL: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Animal Sounds Door.") *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE (Heard only in a low pitch.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in the animated segment "PUSH.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - SPROING 01 *Sound Ideas, BOOK - TURN THREE PAGES *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in a Gloria Globe segment about Australia, and Episode 4037) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP, HARD AND FLAT (Heard once in a Gloria Globe segment about Australia, and Episode 4037 in a high pitch.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE QUICK TOOTS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BUSY HORN PARTY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, LONG TOOT (Heard once in "What Sound Does A Sheep Make", in a high pitch.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT HORN TOOT, MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT, SHARP HORN TOOT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MACHINE - FUNNY MACHINE, RUN (Used for Sam the Machine in the 70s.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RICOCHET TWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Heard once in "Salty & Pierre: Number 2.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SIREN WHISTLE, COMICAL (Heard once in "Cecille the Ball: Up, Down, In, Out, Over, and Under.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - TRAIN WHISTLE, HIGH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - RISING ZIPS *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ANTIQUE: SINGLE KEY WITH BELL, FAST *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - GETS EXCITED, CLUCKING, FLAPPING OF WINGS, ANIMAL, BIRD *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, ALARM - WIND UP CLOCK ALARM BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - SPROINGS *Sound Ideas, COMEDY, BOING - WOBBLY BOING 01 *Sound Ideas, COW - CALF MOO, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - SKID AND LARGE AUTO CRASH, CARTOON (Occasionally in the early years.) *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - SHORT JUNK CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT *Sound Ideas, DOLPHIN - SQUEALING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Dog TV.") *Sound Ideas, DONKEY - DONKEY BRAYING, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, DOOR, METAL, CELL - CLOSE, JAIL, CELL, CASTLE (Heard once in the "Mysterious Theater" intro.) *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP *Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, LONG (Heard once during the song "I Love My Elbows" in a low pitch, and often in partially selected skits from the show itself.) *Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, SHORT *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in a skit called "What is Energy?") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, CRACK - KNUCKLES: FAST CRACKING (Heard once in "The Number of the Day" segments whenever The Count cracks his fingers.) *Sound Ideas, PARTY, HORN - ONE BLOW, NOISEMAKER 01 (Heard once in a high pitch in "Oh What a Fabulous Party.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 *Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN, 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, 01 *Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - BIG HORN SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02/Sound Ideas, Weather - Lightning strike 02 (Heard in the "Bridgekeeper" cartoons.) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard mostly in the late 80s and early 90s at varying pitches.) *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - SINGLE THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER 01 (Mostly used during the 70s and early 80s.) *Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, X RAY, CARTOON - X RAY MACHINE RUNNING (Heard in the "A Box" cartoon.) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - FIJIT REWIND, 02 (Used for transitions.) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Valentino Closet Crashing *Valentino Wolf Howls *WOLF HOWLINGCategory:Sound Effects Used Pages